kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kiara (Human)
Kiara is the deuteragonist of the series Kingdom Hearts: Guardian's Awakening. She is featured in several stories in the series, either as the protagonist, secondary character or antagonist based on specific character views. She is a wielder of the Keyblade known as "The Path to Dark." Appearance Kiara has long, coal black hair reaching the middle of her back, her bangs framing around her face. She is always seen wearing a black headband that lies just behind her bangs. Her eyes are violet-blue and round shape. Her face is also round shaped, and her skin is fair. She has a straight body type, appearing to bit more of a boy due to her attire (but her feminine facial features gave away the fact that she was a girl). Unfortunately, she was commonly mistaken for a boy, especially by Sora . Her hand size is medium, and her shoe size is 8. Her attire consists of a black colored shirt with a black and white striped hoodie over top. She always wears the hoodie, especially when she is traveling to other worlds. She is occasionally seen wearing her hood at times, but that is only when she was traveling to other worlds or if she wanted to be left alone. She wears dark colored pants with the grey outlining of a crescent moon on her right leg on her thigh. Two chains are attached to her belt loops, and they are located on her hips directly opposite of each other. She also wears black colored boots on her feet, reaching up to her knees. Lastly, she has an empty heart shaped necklace on her person at all times, but she never wears it around her neck. Instead, she keeps it on her Keyblade and never takes it off. She also carries around a small backpack with her, which she uses to carry her items and a sketchpad equipped with pencils. Personality Kiara is the kind of person who would always go out of her way to make friends, whether it was against the rules of the worlds or not. She was usually like that with complete strangers who weren't use to the things that she was familiar with. The most notable moment of this is seen when she first meets Riku when he was sent to Hollow Bastion after the disappearance of his island . She always tries to be respectful and kind to those around her at all times despite her predicament, which is the sole fact that she was working alongside the Heartless. Despite her affiliations, she has grown a strong fear of the darkness, from the literal kind thaqt seeks to consume all the worlds to even going to sleep in the dark. It is believed that she has grown this fear during her time that she has been working with Maleficent and the other villains. The truth behind it has not been proven at this point. Not only has she grown a rather huge fear of the darkness, but she has also grown hatred against it along with those who follow it. Even though she is sent out to do their bidding, one of which included searching for the Princesses of Heart, she does so regretfully. She even goes so far as to apologize to the princesses that were being kidnapped for what was going to happen. She is sure that the other villains know of her hatred of them, but at the same time knew that she has nowhere else to go, even using that fact against her quite often to make a point. Much like Riku, Kiara is also searching for her own friends, having joined Maleficent out of the belief that she will, indeed, find them through working with the Heartless. Whenever she travels to a new world, or even the old ones, she is usually seen searching all over in search of them before making her departure. She has found no trace of either of them up to the beginning of the story of Kingdom Hearts, where she figures out that one of her closest friends may be in the company of Riku's best friend, Sora. Story As of now, no information on how Kiara fits into the Kingdom Hearts series has been given Abilities As of now, no information on Kiara's abilities has been given. Trivia *Kiara's name is of Latin origin meaning "Clear; bright; famous" *Accordng to Kiara's creator, SRN713 aka. Julie, The Path to Dark greatly resembles the Oblivion. No image has been created has been created to represent this.